User blog:Crispycol/Character Prediction/Wishlist
Outdated blog. But I've deleted everything and just upload my current wishlist, which has reasonable characters that could make it in. Q&A's Q: What are your reasons for returning every veteran except for Snake? (Pkmn Tr. is already cut) A: The only reason why Snake isn't in is because he just doesn't fit into this game. Metal Gear isn't really a video game that you would associate with Nintendo. I just don't think he fits the Nintendo image. Why did I return all the others? Ness and Jigglypuff are certain to be in, you can't cut them. Ganondorf, Falco, Ice Climbers and Mr. G&W made it from Melee to Brawl, it would be weird to cut them. Ganondorf needs a serious fix though. Wario, Meta Knight and R.O.B. have unique playstyles and have no reason to be cut from the game. The reason why I also returned Lucas and Wolf is although they are clones, in the end they play much different. Lucina also got in (yay) so why not return them? Although I personally think Krystal would be better than Wolf. But I think they could easily be made more unique from each other. Q':' Why do you have 6 Pokémon and Zelda characters? A: Okay, to start off. It never has been stated that there is a maximum amount of characters for a franchise. Officially Mario has 5 reps now. However the sub-series still belong to Mario (only DK may call himself his own series). Pokémon and Zelda are along with Mario the biggest franchise of Nintendo, they deserve more. Mewtwo was planned for all previous games and only got into one. He deserves to be in it. And what does it matter that we'll have 3 Mega-Evo's as Final Smash? It's not the same as 3 Landmasters right? Ghirahim, I know there are heavy discussions about it. But I would really like more villains in this game. And from what we have seen from Skyward Sword and Hyrule Warriors he is a very capable, and unique fighter. Impa and Midna both are good choices but I think Ghirahim would just be more fun to play as in the game. It was a tie between him and Medusa on the roster, but seeing as KI only has 3 games they don't need another rep. Q: Ridley >:( A: That's not even a question. I've said many things already about Ridley. I'm not trying to force you to like him. I only have played 2 Metroid games myself. I just would like to see him in it, and if he's not...meh. Then not. But anyways this is a good unbiased video about him: bloop Q: What are your reasoning's for the other characters? A: From left to right, from up to down. Chibi-Robo! Isn't he cute? I think he would make a great character. He is kinda forgotten but I think he would make a great fighter. I already wanted him before SSF2 put him in their game, but he also really has a nice moveset in that game. And he is another really tiny character, probably slightly taller than Olimar. Isaac has so much potential for being a character. His games are kinda on the side and forgotten, but he does have three great games, and needs some more spotlight. So why not upgrade him from AT to playable too? His psynergy attacks and his normal sword would work great in the game. Shulk, should I explain him? I don't think I need to explain him. And last but not least Black Mage. I know that we already have three 3rd party characters by now. However I really think Square Enix deserves a character to be in Smash Bros. Their relation with Nintendo is very big. They made several games together already, and Black Mage even has an own Nintendo design already. Yes, he isn't really a mascot character like Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man, but he could be a nice oddball third party character. Plus SSF2 (again) already showed a nice moveset can be made for him. In SSF2 his moveset is already so unique, so much different from the others. They should use it in SSB4. Q: Isn't 54 characters a bit too much? A: the more the merrier, right? Category:Blog posts